rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Betty Augen
'Betty Augen '''is a Human-Opticoid reruma and a member of the Plumbers' Helpers. Born during the heat of the Homeworld movement, she was abandoned as an infant and adopted by Clark and Janice Augen, who were unaware of her true heritage. When her alien traits began to manifest, Betty's parents hid her away from the world out of fear, before Max Glenn convinced them to let her join the Plumbers' Helpers. Biography Betty was born in the midst of the Homeworld movement, a social movement which rejected human-alien cohabitation on Earth. As a result of the movement, many aliens, including Betty's Opticoid father, were either driven off-world or killed by vigilantes such as Hunter Cain. As a result of this, Betty was given away for adoption as an infant. She was later adopted by Clark and Janice Augen, who named and raised her without any knowledge of her alien side. Betty lived a more or less comfortable life until her Opticoid traits and powers suddenly manifested in 2035. Her parents, who feared and hated aliens, pulled her out of school and did not allow her to leave the house. Gwen Tennyson became aware of Betty's existence at some point, and sent her a photonic ID mask to help her hide her identity. In spite of this, Betty's parents did not let Betty leave the house, nor did they accept Gwen's help. Eventually, Gwen asked Max Glenn to meet with Betty's parents in an attempt to convince them to let her get help. Though the parents initially refused, after seeing Max demonstrate his friendship and acceptance toward Betty, they begrudgingly allowed her to go with Gwen and Max, and live at Plumber HQ for the time being. Betty then became the first new member of the Plumbers' Helpers. Appearance Betty has mid-length pink hair, pale yellowish skin, distinct green eyes, and pointed, bat-like ears. She often wears her hair in a small ponytail. Betty has a large number of additional green eyes all over her shoulders, arms, and back. Her typical outfit consists of a light purple sweater, pink skirt, pink-and-purple striped stockings, and white sneakers. She also occasionally wears her Plumber outfit - a black sleeveless shirt, black skirt, and black boots. Powers & Abilities From any of the eyes on her torso, Betty can launch green energy beams, both as electricity and directed lasers. Her eyes can later move throughout her body and merge to create different types of beams, such as merging three on her shoulder to fire a freeze ray that encases and immobilizes a target in ice on contact. Betty's insect-like vision gives her 360-degree vision. She also has enhanced hearing due to her large ears, as well as enhanced strength and agility. Personality Betty is a shy but friendly girl who tends to be very insecure, mostly due to her reruma traits. In public, she is reserved and avoids contact with almost everyone, but among friends, she displays a livelier, more upbeat personality. She loves cute and girly things, and also has a few somewhat offbeat interests, including a strange love for cows. When she's happy, Betty is often very energetic, and likes to sing or hum to herself. She likes to hug those closest to her, including Max, Gwen, Niko, and Lyssa, given that the latter allows her to. Betty is also easily flustered and embarrassed, and is extremely bad at hiding her feelings, especially due to her additional eyes giving them away. Relationships Max Glenn Max was the first person to offer Betty the hand of genuine friendship in spite of her abnormal appearance, and to show acceptance and interest in her alien heritage. Because of this, Betty admires Max and considers him to be her best friend. She trust Max and confides in him when she has internal struggles and uncertainties. Max is one of the only people whom Betty isn't shy to be around in her full reruma form, partly because she is under the (correct) impression that Max considers her extra eyes and pointed ears to be cute. Like Lyssa, Betty also has an obvious crush on Max, one which he is in denial of even though Betty is completely unable to hide her feelings, despite her desperate attempts to do so. Lyssa Betty considers Lyssa to be cute, and likes to pet and cuddle with her, even though Lyssa almost always attempts to resist this. In spite of Lyssa's aggressive personality, Betty is seemingly immune to all of her retorts and attacks. Lyssa secretly appreciates Betty's kindness and affection, and thinks of her as something of an older sister. Because both have feelings for Max, they occasionally compete with one another for his attention, but are able to put aside their differences when it matters, especially if Max is in trouble. In these situations, they often display remarkable teamwork and coordination. Gallery Betty 3.png Betty sweater.png Betty-0.png Betty 2.png Bettyartdz.png Bettychibi.png Behind the Scenes Betty was first introduced in the pilot episode of ''Rerumas, back when the series was known under the working title of ''Hereditarum. ''Originally, her name was Betty Everson, but it was later changed to Augen (the German word for "eye"). Betty's role has remained mostly the same; she is a shy Opticoid reruma whose parents fear and reject her, but who eventually ends up joining Max's team. Category:Characters Category:Plumbers' Helpers Category:Rerumas